


Sensitivity

by Emperor_of_Rakuzan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/Emperor_of_Rakuzan
Summary: Shintarou said to start slow, and Sei could do slow when it came to Kuroko.





	Sensitivity

The flashbacks would come in waves that drowned Kuroko in a never ending ocean of despair and depression. 

It was one of those days that Hanamiya was gone, and had left Kuroko alone in his little room. Kuroko was just glad he never acquired claustrophobia. It was one of those days that left Kuroko wondering why his last attempt didn't work, and why he didn't try again. It would have made sense, seeing as his hands were tied behind his back in ropes, to slid them and create friction. Kuroko was sure that he could reach a vein eventually, and he put his theory to the test.

"What are you doing?!" A loud voice boomed, and Kuroko flinched for multiple reasons. He volume, and the who the voice belonged too. Hanamiya got closer, and Kuroko looked up. He could feel the blood dripping down his naked form from his wrists, and he looked up. "Are you trying to die again, Slut?" Hamamiya asked, and got closer to Kuroko's ear. "Why do you even try? Oh well, guess that means I have to punish you." Hanamiya smirked, and Kuroko could only stay quiet.

Kuroko turned away as Hanamiya's cock prodded his lips. It was to no avail, because there was only a deep rumble that made him shiver. "Fine fucker, we can use your blood as a lubricant." Hanamiya said, and Kuroko's head snapped up as he felt Hanamiya going around him.

"No! Please, no! I swear I won't-" Kuroko's sentence got cut off by a rough thrust into his body. Kuroko choked on his own saliva and his breath left his body. Hanamiya pulled on his hair and thrusted in earnest. Kuroko knew better than to beg for forgiveness by now, and just silently cries until Hanamiya gains purchase and empties inside of Kuroko and leaves him.

Kuroko didn't attempt suicide again that day.

A week later Hanamiya comes in with someone new kid around Kuroko's age. He's a blonde who looks like a beat down puppy. His arms are tied together and he is put on the hook that Kuroko was on when he first got here. Hanamiya smirks, and Kuroko just goes deeper into his corner and leans his head on the wall. "Tetsuya, meet Ryouta, I hope you two will get along." He said, and left the room.

Ryouta was loud, very loud. When he was begging Hanamiya to let him go, and when talking to Kuroko. For example, after a specifically rough day when Kuroko found a nail in his corner and almost lodged it in his neck. Hanamiya fucked him multiple times after that while using the nail to draw on Kuroko's stomach so there were a lot of shallow cuts. "Why do you not say anything?" Ryouta asked, and Kuroko looked at him.

"I dont suggest you speak much. Hanamiya has let you get away with it now, but he will sew your mouth shut if you keep being loud." He advised, and Ryouta just stared in shock at Kuroko's words. He must not have thought Kuroko was serious because two days later he listened to his screams as Hanamiya sewed his mouth shut with a scowl on his face. 

The next time Kuroko tried to kill myself, it was the most obvious thing ever. He just held his breath, and Ryouta screamed. That is what got Hanamiya's attention, and he sneered as he took Kuroko's face into his mouth. "You are obviously not learning, so let's try something new? Let's go back to what we did when you first got here." Hanamiya said, and for the first time in months? Years? Who how long Kuroko had been here, but he screamed that day. 

That wasn't the only thing that happened that day, or it may have been the next day. When Kuroko woke up, he was still in his corner, and there were flashes of red. He blinked a few times before his eyes settled on a familiar figure, and his eyes widened slightly. "Sei?" He asked softly, and the redhead looked at him.

"Tetsuya.." He said, and ran over to Kuroko, and scooped him up. Kuroko winced, and Sei sensed it. "Come one, Daiki already got the other male here." Akashi said, and Kuroko nodded and went with Akashi. If there was anything he learned from Hanamiya, it was to never question what the people above you say. So Kuroko let Akashi take him back to his limo where Ryouta was crying into Aomine's shoulder.

Kuroko leaned onto Akashi, but he shifted and Kuroko looked at him in fear. Affection was never allowed with Hanamiya. Akashi looked very mad and Kuroko flinched away when he reached out for him. Ryouta was watching the two, and leaning on Daiki. Akashi reached forward and gently touched Kuroko's face. "He will never hurt you again, Tetsuya." Akashi said, and told the driver to drive to Midorima's condo.

When they got there, he took one looked at Ryouta and Kuroko and almost turned as green as his hair. "Go take a bath, ill do Ryouta first since his wont take as long." Midorima said, and Akashi led Kuroko to the bathroom that Ryouta was showering in. Akashi ran a bath for Kuroko and watched as he climbed into the steaming hot water and just sat there. Akashi swallowed and sat down on the side of the tub.

"Do you want me to clean your wounds off?" He asked, and Kuroko shook his head.

"No, not yet. Just let me come to terms with that this is real." Kuroko said quietly and Akashi nodded and crossed his arms as he thought. Kuroko was always quiet, but somehow he was even more silent now. 'What did Hanamiya do to him?' he thought to himself, and when Kuroko looked at him, he was drawn to attention. "Will you bathe with me, Akashi-Kun?"

"Tetsuya...please call me Sei." Akashi said, but started stripping nonetheless and got into the bath behind Kuroko. Kuroko leaned on him and shivered, as if he was doused in cold water. Akashi looked at him, but Kuroko went to washing off the dried blood off his legs that had been there for god knows how long. That was when it dawned on Kuroko, and he spoke up again.

"How long was I gone?" He paused his movements, and Akashi swallowed.

"You were gone for 7 months, 18 days, 13 hours, and 48 minutes." Kuroko just nodded and went back to washing himself. He didn't let Akashi touch him, but be there as support and that is exactly what Akashi did for Kuroko. When they were finished, Kuroko looked at the water that was tainted with blood and dirt. Akashi looked at his fiance, -were they still engaged? He would have to ask.- and wrapped a towel around his form. Akashi left Kuroko in the bathroom for a few minutes while he went to the limo to get some clothes.

When he came back, Kuroko was sitting down in the corner, and Akashi frowned. Akashi set down the clothes and Kuroko got up to put them on. The pants were still a little big on him, but at least the shirt was normally sized on him. That was the first time that Akashi noticed something, and he furrowed his brows. "Did Hanamiya feed you?"

"Irregularly, but yes. Depending on how good we were that day he would bring us food portions. Like, if Ryouta was good for him and didn't scream then he got a good sized meal. If Ryouta did scream then he would only get small portions of food spanned out into hunger. He did this because he didn't want us to go hungry, apparently seeing someones rib cage is not sexy in any way, shape, or form." 

Akashi nodded, and thanked whatever angel was looking over Kuroko that at least he had a captor that fed him. That kindness was cancelled out in many other places, but at least Kuroko got fed. When Midorima told Kuroko to come into the dining room where he set up basic equipment to do a home visit, Akashi was told to sit in the living room.

Midorima ushered Kuroko to a seat after he sent Akashi away, and sat down across from him. He started with the basic questions from a kidnapped person. 

"What us your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"What is your birth date?"

"January 31st."

"How old are you?"

"If I have been gone for as long as Akashi-Kun said, then I would be 26 now." 

"Alright, now for more personal questions. If its too much, let me know. Were you raped by Hanamiya Makoto?"

"Yes, I was." Kuroko answered swiftly, as if it didn't even pain him to say so.

"Were you abused by Hanamiya?"

"Yes, I was."

"Is there anything else I should be aware of before we start the evaluation? Any drug injections or such?"

"No drugs, but there are scars from suicide attempts." Kuroko said, and with that Midorima went on with his tests. When he was finished, he asked Kuroko a question as he put stuff away. 

"Its personal, but do you still want to marry Akashi?"

"Of course I want to marry him still. We may have lost 7 months, but we still have plenty of time." Kuroko said, and Midorima went out to talk to Akashi. Akashi stood up from the couch, and Midorima sighed. 

"What is it, Shintarou?"

"Akashi, he still loves you. Despite everything he still wants to marry you, which is why i'm telling you this. I am no psychologist, but it seems to me that Kuroko has not developed PTSD, but instead he has developed surrounding sensitivity."

"What does that mean?"

"Kuroko may flinch at loud noises, or he might have an anxiety attack depending on the trigger. Besides that, touch is another thing I noticed. While I was doing evaluations, he would flinch and try to move away then he would calm down and be fine until the next time. You may want to invest in a specific kind of headphones that blocks out sound and invest in sign language for when you do that.

You and Kuroko are very lucky people Akashi. I ran a test, and Kuroko is STD free after all this time. There were a lot of cuts and bruises on Kuroko, but nothing very serious. Thank your lucky stars." Midorima said, and Akashi felt like his breath again. Akashi nodded, and Midorima put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to start slow with him." 

~

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko looked at him. Right, that was just a flashback. Akashi smiled softly at Kuroko, and Kuroko smiled back. Shintarou said to start slow with Tetsuya, and Akashi could do slow. Tetsuya was sitting on his lap during a meeting at his company because the mansion was getting too big and he wanted to see Akashi. Akashi's stockholders looked at their boss in a mix of shock and happiness that their boss did have feelings and someone to share them with. 

Nonetheless, Akashi slipped a hand over Kuroko's hip and rested it on his thighs and gave a smile. The meeting continued, and Kuroko fell asleep half-way through and Akashi smiled as he carried him to the limo. Kuroko woke up about half-way through, and Akashi gave a small smile before kissing his forehead. Kuroko fought down his urge to crawl into a corner, and smiled back up at Akashi.

"Tomorrow." Akashi said, and held his hand out. Kuroko wrapped his pinky around Akashi's and nodded.

"Tomorrow."

In 17 hours, they were married.


End file.
